


Never What You Ask For, Always What You Want

by foxinthestars



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which The Truth explains itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never What You Ask For, Always What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.

**Never What You Ask For, Always What You Want**

a Fullmetal Alchemist drabble  
by Fox in the Stars

 

Yes, it’s glee.  I never give you what you ask for, but I always give you what you really want.

A woman snatched for the warmth of family, afraid she was losing it --- I sent her tumbling into her husband’s arms.  A boy wanted to be a better man than his father --- I put him on that road.  His brother wanted to go further, just once to be the special one --- he did, and he was.  A man had seen things he never wanted to see again...

But when _he_ came the last time, he knew what he really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper drabble, and my first (probably only) FMA fic; this idea has been in my head for a long time before I realized it didn't have to be anything bigger to be written. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
